


Blankets

by mercurymoon7490195



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1176651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurymoon7490195/pseuds/mercurymoon7490195
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahorel tried his best to keep Feuilly comfortable, even when winter swept into his apartment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

"You don't have to do this, you know," Feuilly murmured, swimming in Bahorel's far-too-large sweater.

"I know," Bahorel replied, dumping the extra blankets onto Feuilly's bed.. "But since you insist on sleeping here—"

"—Because it's my apartment—"

"—When it's cold and snowing out—"

"—Well it's not like I can control the weather—"

"—Well it's not like I am going to let you freeze." He wrapped a comforter around Feuilly's shoulders, scooping him up into his arms. "Please, just take them, alright. And let me know if you need more."

Feuilly sniffed, burying his face in Bahorel's chest. "Like I need more blankets," he murmured. "When I have you to keep me warm."


End file.
